Thank You and I'm Sorry
by welas asih
Summary: Junhyung tenggelam dalam keterpurukannya. Dan Hyunseung tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. JunSeung.


_Aku harap kita tak pernah bersama jika pada akhirnya aku hanya akan melukaimu. Aku harap aku bisa menggantikan semua airmata yang telah kau jatuh kan._

_Maafkan aku. Aku begitu egois karna masih berharap kau akan tetap disisiku apapun yang terjadi. Saranghae.._

Hyunseung mengambil nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu di depannya. Senyum nya seketika merekah kala menatap namja tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. Ia bergegas menghampir suaminya. Lelaki yang 1tahun ini menjadi kekuatan dan alasan ia menjalani kehidupan. Orang yang menjadi sandaran dan tempatnya berbagi. Hyunseung berjongkok di sisi kanan Junhyung.

'Jun, apa kau sengaja menungguku disini?' Hyunseung mengelus pelan lengan Junhyung. Lalu ia berikan pijitan-pijitan kecil pada bahu Junhyung. Kontras dengan senyum tulus Hyunseung,Junhyung hanya memandang kosong ke arah tembok di depan nya.

'Kau pasti lelah ayo kita masuk. Akan aku buatkan masakan terlezat untukmu'

Hyunseung mendorong kursi roda Junhyung ke arah ruang tv yang berada di dekat dapur.

**tidak kah kau lelah? terus saja mengumbarkan senyum palsu itu. Kenapa kau tak jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Kenapa kau tak membagi rasa lelahmu padaku?**

Hyunseung berkutat dengan peralatan masak,namun sesekali matanya menatap namja yang kini sedang menonton tv. Hyunseung tersenyum getir. Ia ingat malam-malam dimana Junhyung menangis diam-diam saat ia pikir dirinya sudah tidur. Menyayat hatinya. Junhyung harus menerima cobaan bertubi-tubi yang begitu memilukan. Dari perusahaannya yang bangkrut,skandalnya dengan seseorang yang juga ikut bersamanya dalam kecelakaan mobil. Tentu saja dia cemburu atas skandal Junhyung dengan seseorang itu,dia berhak cemburu. Karna Junhyung adalah suaminya. Karna Junhyung suaminya pula, ia percaya pada Junhyung. Percaya bahwa seseorang itu bukan siapa-siapa.

Yang ia sesali dari semua kejadian itu adalah.. Ia merasa tak berguna. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menyemangati Junhyung agar bangkit. Tapi usahanya tak jua membuahkan hasil. Ia merasa gagal sebagai pendamping Junhyung. Tidak. Ia tak pernah menangis. Ia tak ingin membuat Junhyung makin sedih. Ia juga harus menjadi orang yang kuat untuk Junhyung.

**maafkan aku. Maaf karna aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu. Bangkit lah.! Aku.. Aku tak mau kau seperti ini terus.**

'bagaimana keadaannya?'

Hyunseung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Junhyung. Ia jatuhkan tangan nya ke kedua sisi tubuhnya.

'Ahh.. dia masih di rumah sakit?'

Hyungseung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Ia pejamkan matanya.

'Tolong jaga dia dulu,doojun'

'Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya. Dia harus menanggung semua ini sendiri. Dia benar-benar orang baik. Dan karna aku,dia jadi seperti ini.'

Hyunseung tersenyum kecut. Ia tak pernah meragukan kesetiaan Junhyung bahkan walau ia tak yakin Junhyung mencintainya atau tidak. Karna memang pernikahan mereka adalah sebuah perjodohan. Tapi kali pertama ia bertemu Junhyung. Ia sudah jatuh hati padanya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan membahagiakannya. Dan selama satu tahun pernikahan ini, Junhyung selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Memanjakannya seolah Junhyung juga mencintainya. Dan dengan semua kejadian yang menimpa Junhyung, yang ingin ia lakukan adalah melindungi suaminya itu. Membuatnya bisa bangkit lagi. Tersenyum lagi. Hyunseung menepuk dadanya pelan.

'Jun.. ayo kit makan.!' Hyunseung mengetuk pintu di depan nya pelan. Setelah beberapa saat,Junhyung keluar dari kamar. Hyunseung tersenyum tipis pada Junhyung. Ia dorong kursi roda Junhyung menuju ruang makan.

Setelah 3 suap,Junhyung meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya.

'Aku sudah kenyang'

Hyunseung menatap Junhyung dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia mengelus pelan lengan Junhyung.

'Tambah lagi,ne. Apa perlu aku suapi,Jun?'

Hyunseung tersenyum jahil pada Junhyung. Namun Junhyung hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Hyunseung menghela nafas panjang. Dia bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat seperti ini. Junhyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tapi Jun-ah, kau harus makan yang banyak agar cepat sembuh. Nanti kau sakit.' Bujuk Hyunseung sambil menyuapkan sesendok makanan pada Junhyung. Junhyung tertawa sarkastic

'Tidak kah aku memang sudah sakit' Junhyung mengepalkan ke dua tangannya. Hyunseung memegang bahu Junhyung dengan hati-hati.

'Jun'. Hyunseung memanggil pelan.

'Aku tak punya apa-apa lagi, tidak kah kau lihat bagaimana menyedihkannya aku' Hyunseung mencoba menggenggam tangan Junhyung namun Junhyung langsung menampik tangan Hyunseung.

'Apa karna kasihan? Apa semua ini kau lakukan karna kau kasihan padaku?'

Hyunseung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Jun'

'Aku lelah Hyunseung. Aku lelah terus melihat senyum palsumu itu'

Hyunseung memandang tak percaya pada Junhyung. Tetesan yang mengalir di pipi Junhyung. Astaga.

'Jangan. Jangan membuatku makin merasa tak berdaya. Jangan membuatku makin merasa bersalah. Aku makin merasa kecil di hadapanmu. Berhentilah. Ku mohon berhentilah. Berhentilah bersikap bahwa kau baik-baik saja dengan semua ini. Berhentilah ku mohon'

Hyunseung memeluk Junhyung yang terisak. Ia sendiri berusaha keras untuk membendung air matanya.

'Aku hanya ingin kau bangkit,Jun. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku.. aku baik-baik sa-..'

'Bohong. !' Bentak Junhyung melepaskan pelukan Hyunseung. Junhyung menatap Hyunseung dengan mata bergelinangan air mata.

'Kau mulai berbohong lagi. Aku muak.' Junhyung menatap Hyunseung tajam.

'Aku muak' teriak Junhyung.

'Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus bersikap bagaimana'Pecahlah tangis Hyunseung.

'Apa aku harus memukulmu lalu menyumpahimu dengan sumpah serapah' Hyunseung terduduk dilantai sambil memukul dada Junhyung.

'Apa aku harus menamparmu lalu.. lalu.. hiks..' Hyunseung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

'Bagaimana bisa aku menyalahkanmu? Bagaimana bisa aku memukulmu? Bagaimana bisa aku melalukan itu semua..hiks..hiks. Aku A-aku yang merasa tak berdaya. Kau bahkan tak bicara apapun tentang semua masalahmu. Hiks.. Aku merasa tak berguna untukmu. Hiks. Aku bahkan.. a-aku.. semua usahaku untuk menyemangatimu. Semua diam mu. Apa aku pantas berdiri di sisimu? Aku bahkan tak bisa dengan baik menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Hiks. Aku payah. Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lalukan agar kau bangkit lagi. Hiks. Ak...'

Junhyung turun dari kursi rodanya. Ia mendekat ke arah Hyunseung dan memeluknya. Junhyung dan Hyunseung terisak hebat.

'Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau.. K-kau itu segala. Aku yang bukan apa-apa'

Hyunseung memukuli punggung Junhyung kasar.

'Babo.. Babo.. Kau.. bodoh. Hiks. Kau itu yang segalanya. Kau itu segalanya untukku. Hiks'

Junhyung makin mempererat pelukannya.

'Maaf kan aku,Seung. Maaf kan aku. Tetaplah disisiku. Aku.. Aku hanya ingin kau jujur. Jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri'

Junhyung melepas pelukannya. Kedua tangannya menghapus airmata di pipi Hyunseung. Ia mengecup mata,hidung dan bibir Hyunseung berkali-kali.

'Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu' isak Hyunseung.

_Terimakasih. Terimakasih karna kau selalu siap berbagi payung denganku. Dan maaf. Maaf karna aku,kau harus ikut basah terkena hujan. Tapi aku akan mencoba membahagiakanmu. Meraih kebahagiaan kita._

_3 bulan kemudian_

Hyunseung membelai pelan rambut Junhyung yang sedang berbaring disampingnya.

'Hmm jadi Doojoon Hyung sudah menyelidiki semuanya?'

Junhyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar pada Hyunseung.

'Perusahaanmu juga masih bisa diselamatkan?'

Junhyung mengangguk lagi. Mereka berdua tersenyum bodoh menatap satu sama lain. Junhyung mendekat ke arah Hyunseung. Hyunseung berguling ke belakang. Junhyung mendekat lagi namun dengan gerakan cepat yang akhirnya membuat Hyunseung dan Junhyung terjatuh dari ranjang. Thud.

Hyunseung menatap Junhyung panik.

'Jun.!

Hyunseung segera mendekat kearah Junhyung. Ia memegang bahu Junhyung untuk membantu Junhyung bangun. Junhyung menampik tangan Hyunseung. Hyunseung tersentak. Junhyung dengan senyum tertahan saat melihat ekspresi Hyunseung,mulai bangun sendiri. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang. Hyunseung menatap Junhyung shock.

'Jun.. kau.. kau sudah..'

Junhyung mengangguk dengan tersenyum bahagia. Hyunseung langsung bergegas memeluk Junhyung.

'Yaa kenapa tak memberitahuku.! Dasar'

Hyunseung memukul pelan dada Junhyung. Junhyung hanya terkekeh sambil mencium kepala Hyunseunh

'Kejutan..hehe'

Junhyung mengajak Hyunseung makan malam bersama Doojoon. Namun Hyunseung tak menyangka di acara makan malam itu akan dihadiri pula oleh Yeoseob,orang yang baru ia ketahui adalah orang yang kecelakaan bersama dengan Junhyung dulu. Orang yang terlibat skandal dengan Junhyung. Tidak. Ia tak pernah menanyakan apapun tentang orang itu pada Junhyung. Ia tak ingin tahu. Ia..

'Annyeong'

Suara Yeoseob begitu lembut. Wajahnya juga manis. Senyum nya begitu manis. Astaga. Hyunseung melirik ke arah Junhyung. Junhyung sedang tersenyum pada Yeoseob. Nyut. Hyunseung memegang pelan dadanya. Sakit. Apa ini?

Di saat ia merasa benar -benar yakin dengan cinta Junhyung selama 3 bulan ini,keyakinan nya itu perlahan menciut. Jang Hyunseung sadarlah.

'Seung,kau kenapa? tanya Junhyung khawatir. Hyunseung menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Hehe.. aku tak apa' Junhyung menatap Hyunseung ragu.

'Hmm bagaimana kondisimu sekarang, Yeoseob-sshi. Maaf untuk semua ini' Junhyung membungkukkan badan pada Yeoseob. Hyunseung mengepalkan tangannya. Bisa Hyunseung lihat,Yeoseob tersenyum ramah.

'Aku yang minta maaf,Junhyung-sshi. Membuat orang-orang jadi salah paham tentangmu. Padahal awalnya kau hanya ingin membantu.'

Hyunseung mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan seksama.

' Tidak. Aku melakukan semua itu untuk mewujudkan impian Hyunseung-ku'

Junhyung berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Hyunseung. Hyunseung menatap Junhyung bingung.

Junhyung menatap Hyunseung lembut.

' Aku bekerja sama dengan Yeoseob-sshi yang seorang dancer profesional untuk mengajar di tempat Akademi Dancer impianmu,Seung.'

Junhyung mengelus pelan pipi Hyunseung.

'Jun.' Hyunseung menatap Junhyung takjub. Mereka berdua tersenyum seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

'Yaks.. jangan bermesraan di depan kami'sungut Doojun yang dari tadi minikmati makanannya. Hyunseung tersenyum malu sedangkan Junhyung malah terkikik pelan.

'Kau membuat itu semua untuk ku?'

'Untuk kita..hehe'

Hyunseung mengecup pipi Junhyung. Pipi Hyunseung memerah setelah melakukan itu. Junhyung tersenyum geli melihat keimutan Hyunseung.

'Bagaimana kau tau tentang Akademi Dancer.. Hmm aku tak pernah memberitahu siapapu. Bahkan sejak kecil, Tak ada yang tau kalau aku sangat mencintai dance.'

'Bagaimana aku tahu? Hmm.. Aku membaca catatan kecil di laci meja kerjamu'

Hyunseung mengernyitkan dahinya.

'Hehe.. Catatan tentang impian saat kau kecil'

Junhyung menggenggam tangan Hyunseung.

'Saranghae' ucap Junhyung lalu mengecup dahi Hyunseung.

'Na do,saranghae'

Hyunseung menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Junhyung.

_Aku ingin mewujudkannya. Mimpimu. Mimpiku. Dan mimpi kita. Terus menggenggam tanganmu,kita akan terus berjalan bersama._


End file.
